dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than normal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you normally would get when training. *They should attend the Orange Star School normally otherwise the lose half their money. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 1,000 energy, every hour they train takes 15 energy, every turn in battle takes 30 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 100 energy for every hour of sleep. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *Their power level increases from X5 to X4 to X3 *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *If they get good grades in school, they get an extra turn in battle. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 5, their energy will go up x2.5. Once they're level 10, there energy will go up x5. Once their level reaches 15, their energy will go up x7.5. *Once your child turns level 18, your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. Collgeta (Collie and Kid Gogeta) Collgeta is an arragent little 12 year old girl, who likes to spend time training, but also goes to school with her friends. Collgeta lives at Ultimate's house because both of her parents are dead. Collgeta gets along with Loke like a brother. Collgeta is now 16 years old, and is now the oldest daughter of the three children in the Ultimate and Collie family. Though she still is slightly arrogant, she's kinder. She tries to live a normal human life, despite her saiyan instincts driving her to fight and train to be the best. With Loke as her younger step brother, they how have a solid brother-sister relationship. She (thankfully) didn't inherit her mothers bloodthirsty personality, even though some times there are signs that could say otherwise. She has yet to meet any of the other children besides Loke, and Densho. Loke(Ultimate Tre and Kayla) Leo for short, is the son of Ultimate Trevauntee and Kayla. He to can go into the Ultimate super saiyan forms just like Ultimate can. He hangs out with Collgeta at school and is considered "the man to go to". He is over confident in his ability and will usually underestimate his opponent. Unlike his father, Loke must be a certain level to reach a Ultimate super saiyan form. Level 10 to reach Ultimate super saiyan, level 16 to reach Ultimate super saiyan 2, Level 20 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 3, and Level 30 to reach Ultimate super Saiyan 4. However, do to him only being the decedent of the transformation, both positive and negative effects of the Ultimate Super Saiyan transformations are downgraded immensely. Loke and Collgeta live together in ultimate's house, they seem to get along like brother and sister. Sometimes they might argue, sometimes they get along without a problem Loke and Dendsho are best friends, Loke respects Dendsho like a brother. He doesn't know much about the namekian race, but he believes that they must be Loke and Raka met each other at school. Loke and Raka don't talk to each other unless Dendsho is around. Loke has more respect for Collie and Dendsho then he does for his teachers. Loke has not met Giah as of yet, but figuring and almost knowing that there might be someone out there who could challenge him for the strongest kid there is, he decides to start training like never before in hopes that he will be able to beat whoever this might be as well as defeat his father one day. By the time Loke first met Ace, he had already heard about the child from ultimate's run-in with Natch. They easily developed a great friendship for one another. Loke sees Ace as more of a little brother, and would do anything needed to help him out as long as he didn't turn evil. If Ace were to try and go evil, Loke would have no choice but to either put Ace down, or try to reason with him. But he hopes that never happens or come to light. At first, Loke actually came to like lamp. She was the first majin he had ever seen, and seemed pure as could be. That was however until they fought. Having been killed by lamp, Loke seeks revenge and trains in otherworld to grow even stronger in preperation for his next fight with lamp. He's planned on giving Lamp the same sentence as she gave him, DEATH. Loke has only spoken to Gianor once, but from just the way he spoke, he wasn't that great of a man but not as bad as everyone says he was. His words had hit loke deep in his heart, and it made him think about rather they were true or not. With that, he decided to figure out if he should believe what the man says or not while training in otherworld. Loke isn't sure how to describe Arko. He's the father of Natch and Ace's grandfather. To him, he sees the man as extremely strong and wicked powerful. This makes Loke strive to be stronger then ever, so that one day, he can take on not only Arko, but also Natch, Ultimate, and maybe even his own grandfather, Ricky, who also stands on that same level above all others. Transformations Super Saiyan(need extreme emothion) Super Saiyan 2(unuseable) Super Saiyan 3(unuseable) Demon Trainee Demon Comander Demon Lord Overlord Ultimate Super Saiyan (need extreme emotion and super saiyan first) Attacks Normal attacks Ki blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosive Wave Barrier Saiyan blood attacks Kamehameha Finger spread beam Galick Gun Explosive Mandan Demon blood attacks Evil Flame Evil Spear Inventory 3powerlevel potions(2 used) (1 given too from ultimate) Skills Zenkai - much like his father, Loke has the ability to heal from his injuries and grow stronger in the process, that is if he survives Materialization - This allows loke to personally gather things he would like to use in battle. Most of the time however, it will either be a sword of some kind, or a senzu bean Dendsho (Tensho) Dendsho is Tensho's son. He was born just before Tensho died. He was named Dendsho in honor of his grandfather, Dende, and his dad. He may only be a few days old, but him being Namekian makes him appear as a teenager. He is a newborn Namekian, and is very vain and prideful. His wish is to become the most powerful being in existence. In these ways, he is much like Vegeta. He is best friends with Rickey and Collgeta, who he met at school. He likes Rickey for his kind, yet competetive attitude. He respects Collgeta because she always does what she's supposed to, but can get down and dirty when she needs to. He is hoping to find a friend in Raka, who he has just met, for he is the only other Namekian he has met on Earth. His biggest and only fear is of the Ice-Jyn race. This character is now under the watch of Ultimate (adopted and given to SS3Tre from JamembaFreak97) Krillin Jr. He is the son of the two warriors Krillin and Android 18. He lives with his dad, mom, sister (Merra), and Master Roshi. He is only 6 years old, but is told to have the makings huge power. Unlike his sister, KJ is part andriod like his mother. This was created by an accident at birth, that caused him to have an operation on. Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in RP school. He posseses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. Giah (Gianor and Ghiaccia) Giah is a fine young Ice-Jin and trans to be the best, not only the best of kids, but the best of the best! Miname (Tenchi and Klen) Miname is a funny loving girl that loves to train.She mainly takes her fathers personality,a loving kind soul.But dont get it wrong if you get on her bad side she is like a rage monster who will constantly come after you.She currently resides in other world with her parents(although she is not dead). Miname is currently adopted and under the care of her uncle Natch. She aims to get stronger and become one of the best. Transformations *Great Ape Techniques *Ki Blast *Energy Ball *Energy Wave *Explosive Wave *Barrier *Solar Flare *Self Destruct *Kamehameha *Finger Spread Beam *Galik Gun *Dodon Ray *Masenko *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Spirit Ball *Tri-Beam *Destructo Disk Abilities *Zenkai- Like all Saiyans, Miname is able to become even stronger after taking a beating from me. The more damage Miname has taken, the stronger she gets as if she has 1/3 of her health left, she gets +2 in all stats, but if she has 1/5 of her health left she gets +4 in all stats. *Technique Learner- Being half human, Miname can learn techniques 25% faster. Ace (Natch and Caraba) Ace is the son of Natch and Caraba. Ace displays great power and has the potential to be one of the greatest warriors in history. Ace has a care giving and easy going personality showing he deeply cares about people and especially his family. Ace truly loves his family and will do anything to keep them out of harms way. Not only this but Ace shows a love for battle that no other child shows and will be the first one to step in a fight even against a opponent that is twice as strong as he is. Ace is also known to be a sweet innocent kid, but once you mess with him, his innocent nature turns violent. As of now, Ace is the strongest child. Transformations *Great Ape *Ultra Form *Super Saiyan *Mega Form *Giga Form *Super Saiyan 2 (Need extreme emotion) *Giant Form *Super Saiyan 3 (Need to train a little more) *Maximum Transformations (Body not physically strong enough to use yet) Techniques *Ki Blast *Energy Ball *Energy Wave *Explosive Wave *Kamehameha *Finger Spread Beam *Dodon Ray *Death Beam *Big Bang Attack Abilities *Zenkai- Like all Saiyans, Ace is able to get even stronger from a gruesome battle. The more damage Ace has taken, the stronger he gets as if he has 1/3 of his health left, he gets +2 in all stats, but if it is under 1/5 he gets +4 in all stats. *Mental Training- To do this type of training you must have a calm and clear mind, being able go get x1.5 more XP during training. *Silent Speed- Using his incredible speed, Ace is guaranteed to hit a opponent. Items *Sword Lamp (Bibidi Somewhat) Absorption (must be executed by battle, but for one day, absorb another character and gain 1/2 of their stats, and learn 1 racial technique) Regeneration (regenerate %20 HP each turn) Lamp was a form of Prototype Buu that well, Didn't come alive, so after Buu was created and worked, she was forgotten, later when the planet was destroyed by a meteor, she well, flew around in space until she received energy from an artifact flying around that contained energies enough to awake her, but with very little energy. Bibidi forgot to make her evil, so she is kind of neutral, she is kind most of the time, and her eyes are blue, during battle, or while enraged, they turn red, or when she is evil, She can be quick to anger, and do NOT push her anger like saying "Attack like you mean it" since Loke did that, and he came out dead, so, lamp is the only character to have killed another child. Later she fought ace and well, died because loke came down onto the planet and pushed her prototype master breaker near her as it exploded, killing her and knocking everyone on the ground out and sending loke back to heaven, She then went into an "Neverending Rage" which led to her trying to kill everything in sight, she fought loke shortly and also fought reppes shortly, leading to defeat, this lead her to pass out and wake up in some house with her memory lost. Enraged/'Rage' Form Theme/Battle Theme Happy/Normal Theme Transformations ''' Base Form In this form, the majins power goes up little, but they become a dodging tank and move faster than the speed of light. *Increase speed by 10 *Increase damage by 5 *Regenerate 5% HP per turn Super Form While transformed here, the majin grows taller, and considerably stronger. They also regenerate faster than their previous form. *Increase speed by 30 *Increase damage by 15 per turn *Regenerate 10% HP per turn Pure Form In this form, after the majins reasoning has been eliminated, they erupt in a burst of steam and appear smaller, and less intimidating that they normally do. But they become reckless with their power, and burst it everywhere. Because Lamp wasn't made evil, as a mistake by bibidi, she can control this form, same with the Super Form. *Increase speed by 60 *Increase damage by 50 *Regenerates 15% HP per turn '''Techniques 1. Ki Blast 2. Energy Wave 3. Energy Ball 4. Explosion Wave 5. Barrier 6. Angry Explosion 7. Collect Attacks 8. Kamehameha 9. Vanishing Beam 10. Genocide Blast Inventory 1. Pl Potion (4) (Used) 2. Senzu Bean (Used) 3. Health Potion (Used) Lamp gallery LampChild.png|6 year old lamp LampSuperForm2.jpg|Super Form lamp LampPureFormRecolored.png|Pure Form Lamp LampRageForm.jpg|'Rage' Form Lamp (Will make this a transformation when she hits level 18) Ĺamp13YearOlds.jpg|13 Year Old Lamp Super Lamp2.jpeg|Lamp's Super Form in another Pose. LampPureForm2.png|Lamps Pure Form in another pose Akio(Collie and Ultimate Tre) Akio is the daughter of Collie and Ultimate and the half brother of Loke and Collgeta. She's kinda a mixture between her parents, having a sense of humor and happy and nice to most, while also gaining Collie's violent and prideful attitude to her half brother and sister. She also seems to be a bit bipolar and very impulsive. Derp (Decaun and Magus) After being wed, Deca Category:Descendent Page